


Fluffy!

by Dejihuam



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gene has a bed head, M/M, No established relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam
Summary: Finny wakes up early and is desperate to see his roommate's bed head.





	Fluffy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mintoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintoki/gifts).



> You can find more A Separate Peace stuff on my tumblr!  
> https://deadjihuam.tumblr.com/

It wasn’t unusual for Finny to wake up, only to find that Gene had already left. Gene’s classes started an hour before Finny’s classes. Which meant that he would go to the earliest breakfast, have the same lunch as Finny, and get back to their room before Finny. Considering Gene’s tight schedule, and the fact that he just naturally woke up early, Finny had never seen Gene before he was ready. They’ve know each other for such a long time now, and Finny has yet to see Gene’s “bed head”.

So you can only imagine Finny’s surprise when he woke up at 5:00 o’clock sharp. Looking around, he saw Gene’s sleeping figure across the room and his face broke out into a wide dazzling smile. He wasn’t able to make out much but a lump under the covers and an almost invisible head of hair hiding from his view. Gene’s alarm was set to 5:30, so another 30 minuets and he could finally see Gene in a disheveled state.

It was a weird thing to want. Finny just couldn’t help his excitement though. Gene had always appeared so organized and proper, so Finny just sat up on his bed for what felt like hours until he heard the sound of Gene’s alarm going off.

He heard the shuffling sound of blankets before the alarm was tuned off and Gene was already up. He watched Gene stretch and then turn on his lamp. Of course Gene immediately noticed Finny.

Gene’s look of surprise washed away quickly and quietly. Before being replaced by a small and cute smile. “Morning Finny.”

Finny’s stare locked on Gene’s wrinkled clothes before slowly dragging up to his hair.

Gene’s nervous habits slowly washed away over time but right now his brows were furrowed with worry and his eyes looked bright with how anxious he was. Why? Finny had no idea.

“Finny?” Gene paused for a second, “is something wrong?”

At Gene’s words Finny snapped out of his trance, looked Gene dead in eye and said, “Your bed head is really cute.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading (even though it's super short). Please point out any spelling mistakes or grammar errors so I can fix them. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
